


Лишь голос, лишь виденье

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [3]
Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Брачная ночь Эдварда Рочестера и Джейн.
Relationships: Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester
Series: Фанфики по различным книгам и фильмам/Miscellany [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237274
Kudos: 5





	Лишь голос, лишь виденье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mere Voice and Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331) by [threerings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings). 



> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Написано на Yuletide–2006. Хочу отдельно поблагодарить мою бету Shangrilogic, которая мне очень помогла. Любые оставшиеся в тексте ошибки – мои, и только мои. Благодарю также Laura Kaye – за отличную подсказку.

Джейн за руку подвела меня к нашему брачному ложу.

Мой очаровательный и несносный ангел подвел меня к краю того, что до этой ночи было моей одинокой постелью. Отныне мы будем делить эту постель. Я уселся на мягкий матрас и потянулся к ней, но она отстранилась – и вздох разочарования сорвался с моих уст. 

\- Черт возьми, женщина, куда же ты? Или я тебе не муж? Или ты не давала мне брачного обета? Будь у меня прежние силы, я бы схватил тебя в охапку и затащил на эту кровать!

\- Терпение, Эдвард. Я только запру дверь и погашу свет. Не хватало еще, чтобы Джон или Мэри услышали эту твою чепуху. 

\- Чепуху? Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

Я уловил легкие шаги, а затем – прикосновение ее юбок. Она подошла ко мне. 

\- Джейн, – негромко позвал я, боясь, что она сыграет отступление в предстоящей нам схватке, что передумает, столкнувшись с такой развалиной человека. – Дженет, иди ко мне…

Здоровой рукой я потянулся к ней, нащупал платье – и притянул ее к себе, обвив за талию. Она со смехом уселась ко мне на колени. Ее рука откинула волосы с моих слепых глаз, и я почувствовал ее губы на своих веках и на лбу – точь-в-точь как в тот вечер, когда она вернулась ко мне. Это сладостное напоминание о ее любви согрело мне сердце. Я поднял голову, ища ее губы. Сжалившись надо мной, она коснулась моих губ, но то был благопристойный поцелуй.  
  
\- Нет, девочка моя, только не в эту ночь.

Нащупав ее волосы, я крепче прижал ее губы к своим – может, чуточку грубо. Когда ее губы раздвинулись, я понял, что она не против. Вот она! О, вот она, моя Джейн! Я ощутил ее вкус, ее сладкие губы были распахнуты, язык бесстрашно встретился с моим. Я давно знал, какая она страстная, и готовился сегодня насладиться этой страстностью.   
  
Положив ладонь ей на затылок, я провел там большим пальцем вверх, а затем вниз. Выгнув спину, она прижалась ко мне. Когда наш поцелуй прервался, я услышал ее прерывистое дыхание и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Эдвард, – по ее голосу чувствовалось, что она улыбается в ответ.   
  
Ее рука легонько скользнула по моей груди. Я слышал, как она сделала вдох, будто хотела что-то сказать, но ничего не произнесла и уткнулась лицом в мое плечо. 

Я потянулся было к ней левой рукой, но вспомнил, что той руки больше нет. Жалкий искалеченный обрубок – вот все, что от нее осталось. Как я мог забыть об этом! Склонившись к Джейн, я пересадил ее на кровать, рядом с собой. Положив ей на плечо свою здоровую руку, спустился к ключице, потом еще ниже – к ряду крохотных пуговок ее лифа и завозился с этими бусинами, стараясь казаться спокойным. Джейн остановила меня, накрыв своей ладонью мою руку. 

\- Понимаю, милый. Но прежде чем я разденусь…

Она мягко отстранила мою руку и сняла ее со своего плеча. Я не разобрал, что она делает – только почувствовал, как она передвинулась на матрасе. И тут она провела рукой по моей груди от шеи к животу и обратно – к галстуку на шее. Я вздрогнул, ощутив тепло ее рук сквозь полотно сорочки. Маленькие проворные ручки Джейн быстро справились с узлом, распустив мой шейный платок и ослабив воротник. Она сняла с меня сюртук: я с трудом высвободил руки из рукавов. Затем занялась пуговицами моей сорочки, расстегивая их одну за другой. Холод стылой комнаты охватил мое обнаженное тело, но только до того мгновения, когда ее теплые руки согрели мою грубую кожу своими ласкающими прикосновениями. Должно быть, я издал возглас удовольствия или нетерпения, потому что она вновь рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в мою голую грудь и покрывая ее поцелуями. Я прижал ее к себе, чтобы ощутить в этих долгих объятьях, как ее тепло передается мне, распространяясь даже в те места, где, как я думал, все уже давно заледенело.  
  
Наконец она отстранилась и поднялась с кровати. Я застонал от невозможности дотронуться до нее, но ее пальчик на моих губах заглушил мой протест. До меня донеслись шелест и шорох ткани, стук обуви о пол.  
  
\- Чем это ты там занята, чертовка?

И опять этот тихий, лукавый смешок, присущий только ей.  
  
\- Муж мой, я выполняю твою волю – раздеваюсь. Точнее, уже выполнила это повеление, и теперь стою перед тобой дрожа, ничем не прикрытая.   
  
Признаюсь, у меня перехватило дыхание.

\- Чтоб вас, проклятые глаза! Посмотреть на тебя… Да я бы пешком пропутешествовал в Египет и обратно, чтобы получить такую возможность! Ты здесь, передо мной, а я не в силах тебя увидеть!  
  
Джейн схватила меня за руку, вновь ошеломив своей близостью.  
  
\- Зато у тебя есть рука, чтобы изучить мое тело.

Она положила мою ладонь на свой голый живот, и нежность ее кожи чуть не довела меня до исступления. Мои пальцы властно заскользили по этой дивной коже, от груди до бедер. Испустив нечто вроде рычания, я обхватил Джейн рукой и, навалившись всем телом, подмял ее под себя, опрокинув навзничь. Она ахнула и рассмеялась, обнаружив себя пригвожденной к кровати. Я тоже улыбнулся. 

\- Что, фэйри? Считаешь меня зверем, укрощенным трагедией и твоей нежной магией? Я тебе покажу, сколько силы у меня осталось, – смиренно прошептал я ей на ухо.

И почувствовал, как она шевельнулась подо мной и поцеловала меня в шею. Вновь улыбнувшись, я задался целью научить ее телесным удовольствиям. 

Прежде всего мне надлежало изучить поверхность ее тела при помощи единственного доступного мне инструмента – пальцев правой руки. И я блуждал по всем этим холмам и равнинам до тех пор, пока не убедился, что они мне уже достаточно хорошо знакомы, а сама она уже привыкла к моим прикосновениям. Движению пальцев вторили губы – я целовал и ласкал ее, наслаждаясь тихими звуками, которые она издавала, и ее прерывистым дыханием. Я был опьянен ее ароматом, ее ощущениями, ее возгласами в тишине комнаты. Мое напряженное тело рвалось к ней, но я твердо решил распалить в ней огонь удовольствия, прежде чем получить свое.   
  
Скользнув ниже, мои пальцы нащупали мягкие кудряшки и шелковистые складочки под ними. Я стал медленно обводить их по контуру, стараясь понять, какие прикосновения заставляют ее дышать чаще, что вызывает у нее судорогу сладострастья, а что заставляет вскрикивать. Она была горячей и гладкой, и я осторожно просунул в нее кончик пальца. Моя голова покоилась на ее бедре, я целовал ее там в такт поглаживаниям. Когда ее дыхание стало частым и неровным, я заменил пальцы языком, отчего моя фэйри вскрикнула особенно громко. Вскоре ее бедра конвульсивно сжались, и все ее тело сотрясла сильная дрожь. Издав стон наслаждения, моя Джейн обмякла, хватая ртом воздух. 

С некоторым усилием, так как мои старые кости заныли от однообразной позы, я оперся на здоровую руку, приподнялся и попробовал нашарить губами ее губы, но натолкнулся на щеку, так как Джейн в истоме склонила голову набок. 

\- Я… – произнесла она задыхаясь, прерывистым голосом. – Эдвард, я даже не представляла…

С улыбкой я уткнулся в ее плечо, крайне довольный результатом своих усилий.

\- Ночь только началась, – многозначительно пообещал я ей и прилег рядом.  
  
Чуть погодя, когда дыхание моей любимой восстановилось, я сбросил остатки одежды и снова навис над ней. Она лежала подо мной – теплая, вся распахнувшись для меня, – и я толчком вошел в нее. Она коротко вскрикнула, но вскоре, как я почувствовал, расслабилась. Мне хотелось большего, и я увеличил темп своих движений, стараясь при этом прятать от нее свою искалеченную руку. При очередном таком сложном выверте моя здоровая рука подогнулась, скользнув по простыне, и я всей тяжестью тела рухнул на Джейн.

Охваченный стыдом и страхом, я так быстро, как только мог, скатился с нее и стал ее ощупывать – не покалечил ли я ее своей тяжестью, не причинил ли ей боли? 

\- Джейн, я тебя придавил? Я сделал тебе больно? Будь они прокляты, эти глаза и эта рука!   
  
Ее ладонь легла мне на грудь.

\- Эдвард, со мной все в порядке. Я только немного испугалась. 

\- Я бы предпочел убедиться в этом своими глазами. Но разве это доступно бессильному слепому старику!  
  
Я почувствовал, как Джейн повернулась ко мне. Погладив меня по щеке, она лукаво прошептала:

\- Бессильным тебя никак не назовешь!   
  
Но не так-то легко было развеять мои тяжелые думы.

\- Льсти сколько хочешь, дитя мое – это ничего не изменит. Я только что чуть не убил тебя. На что нужен муж, который не может исполнять свои супружеские обязанности, не рискуя при этом убить жену?   
  
Джейн в ответ вздохнула и легонько надавила на мое плечо, приглашая улечься.   
  
Я откинулся на подушки, все еще во власти раскаяния и самообвинений. Джейн устроилась рядом, я это почувствовал, и все же был удивлен, когда она коснулась моего живота. До меня вдруг дошло, что пока я лежу тут обнаженный и даже ничем не прикрытый, моя жена может меня разглядывать, а я ее – нет. Когда рука Джейн скользнула ниже и коснулась символа моей мужественности, я ощутил гордость за такую жену, не ведающую смущения. Ее прикосновения становились все более смелыми и энергичными, так что я вновь почувствовал возбуждение. Все мои темные мысли отступили прочь перед этим чувством. Я издал стон, и она другой рукой коснулась моих уст.   
  
Но вот рука Джейн оставила мою плоть, зато я почувствовал ее бедра на своих – она уселась на меня верхом. Протянув руку, я нащупал изгиб ее бедра, притянул ее к себе, и она, склонившись, приникла ко мне в поцелуе.   
  
Потом она соскользнула чуть ниже по моему телу, и я почувствовал дразнящее прикосновение ее плоти к моему члену, а затем – ее обволакивающую теплоту, когда она опустилась на него, и подивился искусности своей невинной молодой жены. Я сжимал ее бедро, пока она двигалась вверх-вниз – сначала медленно, потом быстрее. Перед моим мысленным взором стоял ее образ: распущенные волосы падают на грудь, лицо раскраснелось, тело колышется… О, ни один мужчина на свете не был так влюблен, как я! 

Именно в ту ночь, когда мы с ней совершали эти движения, я узнал свою жену так хорошо, как не знал даже в те времена, когда еще мог видеть ее своими глазами. Облик ее тела, казалось, пронизывал все мое существо, навеки запечатлеваясь в моем разуме. Плоть от плоти моей, дух моего духа, душа моей души. Моя Джейн. Наконец-то моя.  
  
  


Мое лицо – в твоих очах, мой друг,

Твое – в моих; сердца на карте этой –

Без западных ветров, полярных вьюг.

Да есть ли где-нибудь такие страны света?

Что смешано неравно, то умрет,

А верная любовь так две души сольет –

Мою с твоей, – что их и смерть не разорвет.

Джон Донн  
  
  


2019


End file.
